


Seeing usually is believing, but the ears can be deceiving

by Otaku_Momma



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, He needs some headphones or something, I should write the story and not one shots, Manga Spoilers, Original Character(s), Spoilers, Ukyo and his poor ears, but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Momma/pseuds/Otaku_Momma
Summary: Ukyo is just laying on deck, enjoying the quiet, minding his own business.Until he hears two voices.And his poor sensitive hearing is picking up sounds and words of what he believes is happening.But in reality, it’s completely something else.
Relationships: Hyouga/Original Character
Kudos: 11





	Seeing usually is believing, but the ears can be deceiving

**Author's Note:**

> There is some Manga spoilers; so if you aren’t caught up, read at your own risk.

It was a fairly quiet night for everyone on the Perseus, as they made their way towards America. Most everyone was enjoying their night drinking down below deck, or they crashed asleep in their beds. Either way, it was peaceful on the deck of the ship.

Something that Ukyo enjoyed very much.

Don’t get him wrong, he enjoyed being around the others. It was just...sometimes if they got too loud, which they did, it would be a lot to handle. Curse of having such sensitive hearing.

Plus he didn’t want to hear what the others were doing downstairs. It was...less than ideal to say the least.

Which is why he found peace at being up on deck at night. That and it was also a clear night, so it made for a peaceful and relaxing night. Listening to the ocean waves under the starry night sky? It was almost the perfect combination to fall asleep too.

Expect, his ears immediately picked up the sound of two voices.

From his position he couldn’t see the two but he could make them all too well.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

That voice belonged to Yua.

Such a soft and mellifluous voice. Very pleasant for his ears because it was neither too loud nor too quiet. It was too perfect, least till you made her mad. Then the soft, honey like voice turned loud. Still harmonious, but had that bite of a venomous snake to it. Just like the glare she wore when mad.

“You were the one who insisted on this.”

And...Hyoga?

He knew that voice all too well. It was cool, calm, and collected. Just like him. When he spoke, there wasn’t any emotion behind his voice. Though he’s learned over the period of time he was around him before joining the Kingdom of Science, he could pick up when his tone would become darker. That was one that usually led to violence about to happen.

_What were they doing out here this late?_

It was no secret that Yua was the first to voice her opinion for using the revival fluid on him. The reasoning was that while she was proficient in weapons, her skills only excelled in using her kusarigama and tessen. While both excellent weapons to use against a sword and spear, it’s not going to help teach Matsukaze and the others with their proficiency in sword and spear fighting.

Which Tsukasa agreed, because, even though he almost killed him, he needed him. His proficiency in weapons, especially with his Kuda Yari, was on a whole other level. Both them together could have won and taken over if it hadn’t been for science.

Though Ukyo also knew there was a bigger reason to revive him on Yua’s part. 

With his ears, he’s heard it all. There were plenty of nights back on the island he could hear voices coming from the cells. While he never physically saw her up there, he knew from the sound of her voice he could pinpoint the area she was at. It was always next to the bars of the windows close to the ceiling.

Topics would vary night by night, but she would always go up there around the same time. Around nightfall, and if she couldn’t, she would leave a sign. Again, he never saw it, but he heard mentions of a piece of rope being tied to the bar.

Those were some of the times he could hear the change in his voice. Even more so now. When it came to Yua, there was a hint of warmth. Ukyo was the only one who could pick it up, though he wouldn’t be surprised if Senku or Gen could notice, it was also something he was not about to vocially point out. Just wasn’t his place too, and well...he didn’t want to be murdered by Hyoga himself.

Ukyo once again settled back into his spot. They weren’t loud and he didn’t hear much more, so once again it was quiet enough to just fall asleep too under the peaceful night sky.

Until his ears twitched at the voices he once again heard.

“You know, this is kind of strenuous on my legs.”

“Because the position you’re in isn’t proper at all. For someone who is agile and fluent, your body is rather stiff.”

“H-Hyoga! It’s not my fault, I don’t usually have to be in a position like this!”

Ukyo could feel the heat creeping up the back of his neck. They weren’t...were they? Not outside like this! Sure he couldn’t see them but he could hear it as plain as day. Her usual smooth, honey like voice was straining a little, taking on an almost smokey like tone.

While his was unchanging for the most part, there was a hint of smugness in his tone.

Which was not helping what Ukyo was imagining of what that was happening at that very moment.

_Surely they’re not doing what I think they are doing..._

“I don’t think I can hold onto this much more…”

“It appears I was wrong about you, Yua. Here I thought you could do a proper job in handling this but I guess I thought wrong.”

“...You really know what buttons to push to get me going, you know that?”

“Hmmm perhaps. Now let’s do this properly and show me why Senku calls you a tigress.”

“-I’m not a tigress!”

With the sound of her crying out came the redness to his face. He was definitely hearing the two of them go at it. Of all the people who he thought would be bold enough to do this on deck, he didn’t think it would be them. 

Last thing he needed was being caught by them. Because death would definitely be awaiting for him then.

Or being pushed overboard.

Quietly moving from his spot, Ukyo did his best to stay out of their line of sight. Besides death awaiting him, he also didn’t want the chance to see Yua undressed in any fashion. Not only would that be embarrassing for her but he also didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. He was too much of a gentleman for that.

_I need to ask Senku if he can reinvent noise canceling headphones…_

While Ukyo stealthily vanished back under the desk to probably have a drink to forget all he heard, the one thing he didn’t pick up on was the following conversation.

“Now that’s the proper way to hold a spear.”

While Hyoga gave her that narrowed eye look he always wore, she knew he was smug about something. It wasn’t the way she was now holding the spear either. Which was a lot heavier than she thought it would be. Especially in a striking stance.

“What are you smug about?”

What about? Oh he knew Ukyo was out here the entire time. While he knew he wasn’t the prying type to see what was going on, he damn well knew he could hear them just perfectly.

Needless to say, he had his fill of tormenting the young man.

“Whatever do you mean. I always look this way.”

Yua gave him a deadpan stare when he said that. Okay, he was right, he always did have that look. Except she knew him fairly well and can see the faintest changes in his expression and voice. 

“I don’t believe that for a second. Now can we get back to you teaching me, please?”

“Now that you know the proper way to hold a spear and we are alone, then yes we can.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kusarigama is a traditional Japanese weapon which is a sickle with a metal chain with a heavy iron weight at the end.
> 
> Tessen is a Japanese war fan that is based on the use of the solid iron fan or the folding iron fan, which usually had eight or ten wood or iron ribs.
> 
> Also Yua is my oc. 
> 
> Here’s the work I had done of her. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/kuraschuu/status/1316759934974001152?s=21
> 
> shout out to her for doing an amazing job and please totally check out her work. ^^
> 
> Also, reason Senku calls her a Tigress is to differentiate between Kohaku, since she’s the Lioness, and her. He still calls them both gorillas though, as do Chrome.


End file.
